


The need to pee

by Yamiyoru



Series: Breaking down the wall [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, friendship?, soft romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiyoru/pseuds/Yamiyoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke has more problems than simply the need to release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The need to pee

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot drabble that I can't get out of my brain. This is my take on Yosuke's rerunning gag of his overly active bladder throughout the game. I just find it strange that he always want to pee whenever the situation is pressing but never actually doing so. However, after playing Persona Q, it seems like this 'gag' is more like a facade to run away from issues other than that 'bathroom' scene. Thus, this drabble. Enjoy.

After locking the door of the stall, Yosuke leaned heavily against the door and gave a deep sigh. He needed a break from everyone. 

_I'm not the damn complaint department of this mall! Dad, do your job!_

Yosuke almost cursed but it got caught in his throat when the restroom door suddenly opened and he swallowed it back in to fall into a coughing fit. 

'You okay?' 

_Souji? What's he doing here?_

'I, I'm f-fine.' Yosuke managed to cough out a reply. He coughed a few more times to clear his throat before continuing, 'I only choked on my saliva.' 

It's your fault though.

'I see. So are you okay?' 

'Yeah, I just said it's the saliva.' 

'That's not what I'm asking. Are you _okay_ okay?' 

_I'm not telling you._

'What? I just needed to pee.' 

'Is that so? I can see your legs and you are standing quite far from the toilet bowl.

_Damn Souji and his observation skills._

'Is it that two girls again? Or Saki? You always say you want to pee when you want to run away from a problem.' 

_He knows._

Yosuke bit his lower lips as Souji touched his sore spot right on. He wanted to retort that he only just came in. The words almost left his lips but he forwent the thought as Souji would see right through his lies, like always. Souji coming in here also meant that he had seen him walked in here for quite some time and him leaning against the stall door now was not convincing. 

'Am I that obvious?'

'Sometimes. I think the whole team knew it too. Yosuke, you always call me your partner but every time something comes up, you just bundle it up. Come on. Talk to me, partner.' 

_Oh god. They know..._

Yosuke kept up his silence and let his body slide down, using the floor and door's support. He ran his fingers through his hair, not caring how embarrassing it would be when he walks out later with his hair all messed up. He rested his face against his arm and gave a frustrated grunt. 

It was the two girls again like what Souji said. Despite snapping at them before for saying he was biased because he liked Saki, they continued their rude tactics. And worse, they have the other staff join them and make their unreasonable demands more often than usual. As he did not want it to become a difficult situation for his dad, he tried to handle it and give in as much as possible but it came to a point, in which everyone approached him for every _single_ issue. It was tiring enough to stomach the unhappy glances whenever he strolled through the shopping street but even here? God must really hated him. He snapped out of his poisonous thoughts when he felt Souji placed his hand over his through the gap of the stall partitions. Yosuke did not need to turn to know Souji had sat on the floor, on the dirty toilet floor and just to cheer him up. The warmth from Souji's simple gesture lifted his spirit a bit. 

Souji did not press Yosuke to answer anymore. He was worried about Yosuke when he saw Yosuke marched across the food court in a hurry. Although it was afar, he could tell Yosuke was upset over something as the brunette was wearing the same distraught expression whenever Saki came into the picture; frustration mixed with sorrow and on the verge of tears. Out of concern, he followed Yosuke to where he knew Yosuke always end up in; the restroom. Along the way with his head full of worries, he forgot the reason Yosuke ran away was usually because he was pushed so far he needed a place away from the problem. The brunette's way of coping was to build the wall of 'I'm okay' again whenever someone scratched at it. Souji could relate. Yosuke did not have friends that he could confides in before. Hell, Yosuke did not even trust him until recently. It would take time and yet he did the same thing others did, to keep pushing Yosuke a few minutes ago, which he should know has the opposite effect. He should have realized his mistaken when Yosuke kept his silence no matter how he pressured. If it was patience Yosuke needed, then he would give it to him. 

'Partner, this is for girls.' Yosuke finally broke the silence as he moved his hand a little. 

'Really? Then, I think it's unfair that only girls get the hugs whenever I needed someone to hug me too if I cry.' 

'Dude, you're so weird.' 

'It's my specialty.' 

'Ha. Wish I can speak my mind as frankly as you. I'm so lame.' 

'No. I think you are amazing in your own ways. The way you handle everyone here is enough proof. I think the reason why everyone comes to you is because they know you are capable of solving it.' 

'.......' 

Feeling Yosuke was withdrawing again, Souji enclosed his fingers around the other's hand firmly and gave it a squeeze. He would wait until Yosuke was ready.

 _Thank you, partner._

Yosuke replied by turning his hand and intertwining his fingers with Souji's, holding the bond tightly. 

 

Extra: 

Yosuke had used the 'pee' excuse so much that Souji forgot Yosuke does need to pee at times. So this one time when he saw Yosuke charged into the restroom, he went in too thinking that Yosuke had another emotional fit. Only to find Yosuke had his other member out and was going to pee, Yosuke freaked out when Souji squeezed into the same stall. Souji immediately exited the restroom, blushing with embarrassment as Kanji strolled in with a puzzled face, wondering why their leader's face was flashing red.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks everyone for reading this. I appreciate any comments or criticism. Frankly, I am very confused with grammar. All the past tense, present, future tense and what so ever. 
> 
> I also appreciate it if anyone can give me the next idea of a wall that Yosuke puts up around himself. For example, the headphones. I personally thinks Yosuke puts up a lot of facades and that's why he seems so much more mature at work but with the team, he's seriously immature. This work is inspired by the 'bathroom' scene of Persona Q and it's hilarious that everyone was scared shit rotten but he's more concerned that he can't zip up his pants.


End file.
